The present invention relates to truncated EGF receptor molecules and to pharmaceutical compositions comprising these molecules. The present invention also relates to methods of screening for EGF receptor ligands and methods of treatment which involve the use of these molecules.
The epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) family consists of four distinct tyrosine kinase receptors, EGFR/HER/ErbB1, HER2/Neu/ErbB2, HER3/ErbB3 and HER4/ErbB4 (1). These receptors are widely expressed in epithelial, mesenchymal and neuronal tissues and play fundamental roles during development and differentiation. They are activated by a family of at least twelve ligands that induce either homo- or hetero-dimerisation of the EGFR homologues. ErbB2 is unable to bind ligand on its own but is a potent co-receptor for all ligands when co-expressed with other members of the EGFR/HER/ErbB family.
The EGFR is a large (1,186 residues), monomeric glycoprotein with a single transmembrane region and a cytoplasmic tyrosine kinase domain flanked by noncatalytic regulatory regions. Sequence analyses have shown that the ectodomain (residues 1-621) contains four sub-domains, here termed L1, CR1, L2 and CR2, where L and CR are acronyms for large and Cys-rich respectively (2, 3). The L1 and L2 domains have also been referred to as domains I and III, respectively (4). The CR domains have been previously referred to as domains II and IV (4), or as S1.1-S1.3 and S2.1-S2.3 where S is an abbreviation for small (2).
Many cancer cells express constitutively active EGFR (5) or other EGFR family members (6). Elevated levels of activated EGFR occur in bladder, breast, lung and brain tumours. Antibodies to EGFR can inhibit ligand activation of EGFR and the growth of many epithelial cell lines. Patients receiving repeated doses of a humanised chimeric anti-EGFR monoclonal antibody (Mab) showed signs of disease stabilization. The large doses required and the cost of production of humanised Mab is likely to limit the application of this type of therapy. These findings indicate that the development of EGF receptor antagonists may be attractive anticancer agents.